


Удача

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Conspiracy, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Femslash, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Диалоги в Сейретее незадолго до начала событий в каноне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удача

_See the moon slink down in the sky, darling  
Let your fantasies die, darling_

\- В конце концов, я не могу понять, что именно тревожит тебя. Любой заговор, друг мой...  
\- Только давайте обойдемся без дружбы. Это слово настораживает меня сильнее всех ваших планов. Вы же не хотите, чтобы я проговорился от страха, не правда ли?  
\- Я надеюсь, что у тебя хватит благоразумия помолчать еще немного. Любой заговор, как известно, предполагает полную победу. Лишь школьники и пустые романтики не разрабатывают план как следует, а восклицают что-нибудь вроде "Умрем! Ах, как славно мы умрем!". Ты же не считаешь меня настолько легкомысленным? Или тебя беспокоит наш третий участник?  
\- Что вы, он, к счастью, не видит даже своего носа, а значит, и не сомневается, что все сойдет удачно.  
\- Ты передергиваешь. Впрочем, я бы заволновался, если б ты заговорил серьезно.  
\- Но я смотрю немного дальше. Как вы думаете, что ждет нас, если наше предприятие окончится провалом?  
\- Во-первых, провалом оно не окончится.  
\- Или же мы вовремя спохватимся и соберем денег на ремонт этого провала.  
\- Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
\- Не обращайте внимания. По меркам мира живых, это уже довольно старая шуточка, но у нас все так медленно выходит из моды... Что же "во-вторых"?  
\- Во-вторых, мне кажется, ты знаешь меня достаточно давно и понимаешь, что я не из тех людей...  
\- ...которых можно отправить на казнь. Прекрасно знаю, вы слишком часто повторяете это. Что, надеетесь заклясть нашу рыжую птичку?  
\- По-моему, ты не способен сегодня разговаривать серьезно.  
\- Но вы сами только что сказали, что это к лучшему. Так я не волную вас попусту.  
\- В любом случае, изволь уйти, у меня еще остались дела. Вообще-то, на будущее - если тебе нужно обсудить со мной какие-то вопросы, приходи вечером, между десятью и полуночью. Днем ты привлекаешь внимание.  
\- Вы выбрали неудобное время, как раз, когда я занят.  
\- Вот как? Теперь ты занят по вечерам? Очень некстати. Это может навлечь на тебя ненужные подозрения.  
\- Разве что в непристойном поведении.  
\- Тем более.  
\- Напротив, очень удобно. Но все-таки, вернемся к нашему "во-вторых".  
\- Не вижу смысла в возвращении, я уже все сказал. Тебе нечего опасаться, все идет так, как было задумано. Вероятность твоего ареста и казни крайне мала.  
\- Вы меня очень утешили. Благодарю.  
\- Пожалуйста. У меня есть еще пять минут, и я хотел бы узнать, чем ты занимаешься по вечерам. Не думай, что я задаю этот вопрос из дурного любопытства, я лишь хочу убедиться, что твои поступки не угрожают нашему плану.  
\- Вы тоже считаете меня настолько легкомысленным? Жаль, не очень-то хорошо вы меня знаете.  
\- Будь добр, отвечай.  
\- Я неплохо провожу время в доме нашего скудельного сосуда. Если все пойдет хорошо, то вскоре я начну оставаться там на ночь.  
\- Ты поступаешь рискованно и необдуманно. Нет никакой необходимости сближаться ни с сосудом, ни с его братом. Последний интересует тебя больше всего, верно?  
\- Угадали.  
\- Советую прекратить эту связь как можно скорее, лучше всего - немедленно. Она осложняет наше положение.  
\- Не могу, никак не могу. Так я буду выглядеть еще подозрительнее.  
\- Тебе это не повредит. Кроме того, все знают, что ты ни к кому не привязываешься надолго. Он решит, что тебе просто надоело с ним играть.  
\- Но мне пока не надоело, вот в чем беда.  
\- Ты ставишь нас под удар.  
\- Ну-ну, как быстро вы разволновались. А ведь пока не о чем, все в порядке. От вас требуется только одно - не вмешиваться. Но вы и не вмешаетесь, правда?  
\- Я рассчитываю на твое благоразумие.  
\- Это вы зря. Но посудите сами, близость к сосуду может сыграть нам на руку.  
\- Ты рассуждаешь неверно. Сейчас нам лучше всего находиться от сосуда на расстоянии. Мы не должны выделяться.  
\- Вы всегда были поклонником маскировки.

***

\- О чем вы думаете сейчас? Или нет, спрошу по-другому - вы думаете сейчас хоть о чем-нибудь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Даже обо мне? Как жаль.  
\- Мне странно, что вы способны надеяться на это.  
\- Я не надеюсь. Но ведь ничего страшного не случилось оттого, что я спросил об этом. Спросите и вы меня о чем-нибудь.  
\- Вы все равно не ответите.  
\- А вдруг, а вдруг?  
\- Бессмысленно задавать вам вопросы, вы все равно солжете.  
\- Ну хорошо, только для вас и только в этой постели - честный ответ на один-единственный вопрос. Спешите видеть, осязать и обонять. Вы так непоколебимо уверены в моей лживости, что я просто обязан вас обмануть.  
\- Я никогда не скрывал, что не верю вам. Впрочем, едва ли вас это изумит.  
\- Но я жду вопроса. Я по-прежнему намерен ответить вам абсолютно честно... то-то вы удивитесь.  
\- Вы немного вспотели. Душно, хотите воды?  
\- Сегодня жаркая ночь.  
\- Да, ветра нет. Жаль, ирисы увянут к рассвету. Не стоило приносить их сюда.  
\- Вам в самом деле не о чем спросить меня? Теперь и я не верю вам.  
\- Ваша настойчивость бесплодна... поверьте, ничего хорошего не выйдет, если я спрошу вас. Лучше попробуйте уснуть.  
\- Знаете, в постели не только занимаются любовью, но еще и болтают о чем угодно, а вы отправляете меня спать, как ребенка. Я не хочу, в такой жаре все равно не заснешь.  
\- Вы всегда упрямитесь, даже в мелочах. Зачем?  
\- Отвечать честно, или не надо?  
\- Нет, не надо. Можете и вовсе не отвечать. Я все-таки налью вам воды... а!  
\- Ну вот, расплескали, сразу прохладнее стало. Подождите, подержите ладони вот так.  
\- Что вы хотите?  
\- Ну, чашку вы разбили, а я хочу пить.  
\- Из рук?  
\- Почему бы и нет? Не бойтесь, я пью очень быстро, вы не успеете пролить.  
\- Ичимару.  
\- Да?  
\- Мне кажется, все ваши увлечения длятся недолго. Вы пьете очень быстро. Я хочу знать, как скоро вы оставите меня в покое.  
\- Вас так тяготит мое общество? А я-то надеялся, что хоть немного развлекаю вас.  
\- Отвечайте на вопрос, вы обещали.  
\- Не переживайте, скоро, очень скоро. Когда ваша сестра вернется домой.

***

\- Простите...  
\- Ой, ты меня напугала. Я думала, это не ты. Заходи.  
\- Нет, я только на минутку.  
\- Тогда залезай в окно. Только осторожно, не свали вазу. Уф, ну и жара, я с ума сойду... пить хочешь?  
\- Нет, я... я хотела спросить, вы не видели случайно, куда...  
\- Не видела, но знаю. Он отправился навестить командира тринадцатого. Звал с собой и моего тайчо, да тот отказался... а жаль. Я бы хоть отдохнула.  
\- Простите, я вам помешала. Я не хотела... я пойду. Спасибо.  
\- Да погоди ты. Ты же за ним не побежишь, правда?  
\- Нет...  
\- Ну вот видишь, так у тебя, наверно, полно времени до его возвращения. Он пока посидит там, пока попьет чайку, полюбуется карпами... А работать в такую погоду для здоровья вредно, можно тепловой удар схватить. Садись... нет, лучше сюда, в тень.  
\- Но я вам буду мешать...  
\- И прекрасно, мешай-мешай. Давай я тебе налью попить холодненького.  
\- Это что?  
\- Самый обычный чай с соком, а ты чего ждала? Уж не знаю, что ты обо мне думаешь, но я днем не пью. Да и вредно пить на жаре...  
\- А, да. Спасибо...  
\- Ты сегодня какая-то странная.  
\- Разве? Вам кажется, я такая, как всегда. Может, это из-за погоды... мне нравятся ваши цветы.  
\- Хочешь, я подарю их тебе? Что в них хорошего, не пойму, по-моему, мрачная желтая гадость.  
\- Вовсе не гадость... попробуйте, у них лепестки мягкие-мягкие. И теплые, как живые.  
\- На солнце согрелись, вот и все. Наверно, ты им понравилась.  
\- Я никогда не видела таких цветов в Сейретее. Но вы, наверно, знаете, где они растут, правда?  
\- Нет, не знаю, я ж не сама их собирала. Принес кое-кто. Неважно. Возьми, дарю вместе с вазой.  
\- Вы смеетесь. Нет, я не могу, раз вам их подарили.  
\- Какая разница? Мои цветы, дарю, кому хочу. Только попробуй не взять, я обижусь.  
\- Не надо, я возьму... я не хочу, чтоб вы на меня обижались.  
\- Да я шучу, что ты так серьезно? Делать мне больше нечего, только с тобой из-за колокольчиков ссориться.  
\- Колокольчиков?  
\- Они так называются - "китайские колокольчики". Динь-динь-динь. Правда, мне они ни разу не звенели, но ты-то им понравилась.  
\- Они бы и вам звенели, если б вы не говорили о них так плохо.  
\- Ты фантазерка, что они понимают? Просто могильный веник. Они мертвые, будто увядшие или морозом схваченные. Смотри, стебли совсем сухие, а лепестки тусклые. Хотя, наверно, мы и должны любить такие цветы, как ты думаешь? Мы должны походить на них.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Да ну, не притворяйся, ты все понимаешь. Забыла уже, что нам вдалбливали день и ночь? Нам лучше не плакать и не смеяться, не любить и не ненавидеть, нам надо всегда хранить спокойствие и ничем не смущать своего сердца. Правда, мы тогда наверняка высохнем, как эти колокольчики, но...  
\- Но вы же сами знаете, что это неправда. Вы преувеличиваете. Нам... мне никогда не приказывали быть бесчувственной. Я не знаю, как вам, но, наверное, тоже. Если никого не любишь, тогда и защищать некого...  
\- А тогда можно защищать что-нибудь неживое. Закон, или там заветы предков, или устои... мало ли что. Дело же не только в чувствах.  
\- А в чем?  
\- Мы слишком мало внимания обращаем на тело. Кормим его, купаем, тренируем и думаем, что этого довольно. А когда влюбляемся, то толком и не знаем, что с этой любовью делать. Даже прикоснуться лишний раз боимся - как бы чего не вышло? Вот ты сама, ты хоть раз целовалась с кем-нибудь?  
\- Нет... но вовсе не поэтому. Просто я некрасивая.  
\- Чушь. Ты очень хорошенькая.  
\- Зачем вы говорите так? Неправда... это вы красивая. Наверно, вы самая красивая в Сейретее.  
\- Да я вовсе не о внешности тебе толкую. Если б ты хотела по-настоящему, ты бы уже давно с кем-нибудь поцеловалась. Никто бы не отказался, уж поверь мне.  
\- Но я сама так не хочу. И я... я не умею.  
\- Не умеешь? А что тут уметь?  
\- Простите. Я вам солгала, что не хочу ни с кем. Я хочу, но я боюсь.  
\- Чего же? Что тебе откажут? Хотела б я посмотреть на того, кто тебя испугается и убежит.  
\- Но если я не умею, я сделаю что-нибудь не так и покажусь смешною. Понимаете? А потом мне будет стыдно, и я не смогу его больше видеть, потому что... потому что...  
\- Ну-ну, что ты такое говоришь? Что в поцелуе можно сделать не так? Ну разве что носами столкнуться, это самое ужасное. Вряд ли ты станешь кусаться.  
\- Я все равно не умею.  
\- Ох, вот заладила... ладно. Я сегодня добрая. Будем считать, что это помощь товарищу и коллеге. Хочешь, я тебя научу?  
\- Вы меня научите? То есть, вы меня...  
\- А как иначе? Может быть, тебе даже понравится. Закрой глаза, если страшно. Или не хочешь?  
\- Хочу. И мне нравится ваша родинка.  
\- Нет, иди-ка сюда, давай сядем. Стоя неудобно.  
\- Вот сюда, на диван?  
\- Ну не на стол же, он жесткий. Ближе, а то я до тебя не дотянусь. Вот так...  
\- Можно, я возьму вас за руку? Только не смейтесь... мне страшно почему-то.  
\- Первый раз всегда страшно, но я тебя не съем. В крайнем случае, откушу только маленький кусочек, договорились?  
\- Договорились.  
\- Закрывай глаза.  
\- Что вы делаете?! Мацумото, Хинамори...  
\- Вот вечно вы приходите невовремя. Мы целуемся, тайчо. Отвернитесь.

***

\- А где же мои цветы?  
\- Ты подарил их мне, значит - это мои цветы.  
\- Но их судьба волнует меня. Неужели ты их выбросила?  
\- Нет. Я их передарила.  
\- Вот как? То-то мне казалось, что я их видел в пятом отряде. Страшно подумать, выходит, я оборвал клумбу у Кучики-тайчо...  
\- А, так вот кого ты ограбил. На твоем месте я бы не воровала цветы у этого человека. Может, они ядовитые.  
\- Я нейтрализую любые яды, ты что, не знала? Выходит, я оборвал его клумбу ради... ради Айзена-тайчо?  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
\- Еще хуже, ради Хинамори-тян. Ах, Рангику, мне казалось, бог не обидел тебя вкусом...  
\- Обидел, обидел, раз я общаюсь с тобой.

***

\- Это вы утром рвали цветы в моем саду?  
\- Ах, меня все-таки заметили. Чистосердечное признание облегчает участь преступника - ну да, это я. А что? Я старался выбирать те, что вам меньше нравятся.  
\- Вы ошиблись. Я не люблю палевые колокольчики, но вы зачем-то сорвали и фиолетовые. Мои любимые.  
\- Правда? Мне нет прощения, я готов сейчас же принести их обратно и снова врыть в клумбу.  
\- Не стоит. От ваших добрых поступков не бывает толку, лишь вред и зло. Оставьте цветы себе, раз они так вам понравились.  
\- Даже фиолетовые?  
\- Разве вы не отдали палевые в пятый отряд? Не отпирайтесь, я видел их сегодня своими глазами.  
\- А, вот вы меня снова поймали. Знаете, напрямую в пятый отряд я их не отдавал, но они немного попутешествовали по Сейретею и нашли себе приют. Вы же не станете отбирать у Айзена-тайчо такую малость? Пусть он полюбуется... напоследок.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Ничего-ничего. Просто пошутил. Но фиолетовые колокольчики звенят у меня дома. Кто бы мог подумать, что наши пристрастия так совпадут!

***

\- А вы не боитесь, что доверяете мне напрасно?  
\- Ты задаешь странные вопросы. Видишь ли, если ты захочешь меня предать, в чем я, собственно, сомневаюсь, то пострадаешь от этого сам. Я знаю тебя достаточно давно и вижу, когда ты лжешь. Боюсь, тебе просто не под силу обмануть меня.  
\- Не принимайте все так серьезно, я всего лишь дразню вас. В каждом приличном заговоре должен быть предатель, иначе неинтересно.  
\- К сожалению, в этом отношении наш заговор едва ли способен развлечь тебя. Число участников слишком ограничено, я не могу позволить себе такую роскошь.  
\- А может быть, наш шпион - это Канаме? Он может искусно притворяться слепым, а на самом деле все-все видеть и тайно доносить... ну хотя бы и прямо королю.  
\- Ты всегда был мечтателем. Канаме предан нашей идее, он скорее умрет, чем выдаст нас.  
\- Ой, сразу видно, что вы плохо учили историю. Мало ли было идейных предателей, которые рассказывали все из лучших побуждений.  
\- По-моему, ты опять выдумываешь, Гин. Если у тебя больше нет ко мне вопросов, ступай домой. Мне еще нужно написать несколько писем. Кроме того, я устал и хочу выспаться.  
\- И вовсе необязательно стучать королю или хотя бы со-тайчо. Можно ведь быть ни на чьей стороне. По-моему, веселее всего обманывать и тех, и других, пусть грызутся между собой и боятся собственных мыслей.  
\- Сегодня ты изо всех сил стараешься смутить меня и напугать. Я понимаю, что тебе попросту скучно, и сочувствую тебе, но, пожалуйста, впредь не беспокой меня по таким пустякам. К твоим услугам весь Сейретей, веселись на здоровье.  
\- Смотри, как луна крадется по небу, дорогая, позволь своим мечтам умереть, дорогая...  
\- Ты заговариваешься?  
\- Ничуть. Я перевожу вам одну песенку... впрочем, вы правы, я зря стараюсь, вы глухи к музыке. Итак, вы и не сомневаетесь, что мне можно доверять. А могу ли я доверять вам?  
\- Разумеется. Я никогда не предам тебя, Гин. Надеюсь, мое слово успокоит тебя.  
\- А знаете, на кого мы с вами похожи, Айзен-тайчо? На парочку лгунов. Один все время говорит другому: "Я тебя обману и предам". Понимаете?  
\- Я не понимаю твоей аллегории и полагаю, что мы напрасно теряем время. До свидания.  
\- Вы не умеете образно мыслить, а жаль, могло бы выйти весело. Пока-пока, Айзен-тайчо.

***

\- Но вы не находите, что в Сейретее чуть-чуть скучновато жить? Из года в год ничего не меняется, никаких потрясений, никто не пытается захватить власть или объявить себя потерянным во младенчестве отпрыском королевской семьи, принцем крови, наследником трона. Даже меносы заглядывают к нам все реже. Так мы все скоро впадем в спячку и обрастем мхом, вас что, не пугает такое будущее?  
\- Вы преувеличиваете опасность. Традиции охраняют Сейретей, преступления разрушают его. Мы обязаны поддерживать порядок, иначе все рассыплется.  
\- О чем я вам и толкую. Представьте, как весело будет собирать все заново!  
\- Почему вы думаете, что у вас хватит сил собрать хоть что-нибудь из обломков? Это бессмысленно.  
\- Не обращайте мои слова против меня, я не хочу ничего разрушать, правда-правда. Я лишь фантазирую - что будет, если все перевернуть вверх дном?  
\- Вы рассуждаете на опасные темы, Ичимару. Я не желаю поддерживать эту беседу.  
\- Упрямитесь, как обычно? А ведь вам к лицу говорить о заговорах, и не смотрите на меня так сердито. Я ни за что не поверю, что ни один из пяти... ах, простите, из четырех благородных домов Сейретея никогда и не пытался отправить короля на бессрочный отдых. В былые времена власть наверняка пахла очень вкусно, не то, что сейчас. Всем хотелось попробовать кусочек.  
\- Восстания постыдны. Они всегда кончаются предательствами.  
\- А может быть, успехом?  
\- Идите за мной.  
\- Куда это вы меня ведете? Неужели хотите сдать меня второму отряду за опасные речи? Кстати, меня всегда удивляло, что у нас так мало внимания уделяют частным разговорам. Так можно проспать заговор прямо у себя под носом...  
\- Вы слишком много болтаете.  
\- А вы слишком многое замалчиваете.  
\- Есть вещи, не стоящие упоминания.  
\- Уж не о них ли вы и хотите мне рассказать? Иначе зачем следовало приводить меня в библиотеку?.. Помочь вам?  
\- Не стоит. Вы все равно не знаете, где искать эту книгу.  
\- Но я могу приподнять вас, если вы не дотянетесь до нужной полки.  
\- Не трудитесь.  
\- Нашли?  
\- Да. Вероятно, слуги переставили ее, когда стирали пыль.  
\- И наверняка полистали мимоходом. Что, интересная книжка?  
\- Вам не стоит ее читать. То, что написано в ней, следует предать забвению.  
\- Неужто там такие жуткие тайны? Наверно, полное и подробное руководство по захвату власти в Сейретее и окрестностях. Секрет жжет вам губы, и вы решили открыть его мне напоследок. А что, тростник у вас в имении не растет?  
\- Нет. И тростнику безразличны восстания. А вам, кажется, нет.  
\- И вы хотите припугнуть меня, чтоб я и думать не смел не в лад с Готеем 13.  
\- Я хочу предостеречь вас. Скажите, вы слышали легенду о заговорщиках с севера? К сожалению, она достаточно известна.  
\- К сожалению? Все интереснее и интереснее, Кучики-тайчо. Ну да, когда-то слышал, и, если правильно помню, герои там очень плохо кончили.  
\- Вы правы. Позвольте, я напомню вам подробности.  
\- Охотно выслушаю вас, обожаю назидательные истории перед сном.  
\- Не думаю, что даже эта история способна смутить ваш сон. Однако вам лучше узнать ее до конца. Несколько поколений назад в Сейретее был раскрыт заговор.  
\- Значит, вы хотите сказать, что это не совсем легенда?  
\- Именно так. В этой книге собраны протоколы допросов тех, кто был замешан в заговоре. Всего их было пятеро.  
\- Ну и подумаешь, велика угроза. С другой-то стороны был весь Готей, и против пары-тройки мятежников. Стоило их бояться...  
\- Стоило. Они были наследниками пяти знатных родов Сейретея. В те времена влияние благородных кланов было гораздо сильнее, чем сейчас, и если бы эти люди подождали немного, то обрели бы огромную власть, и Готей 13 едва бы смог противостоять им. Но они были слишком нетерпеливы.  
\- И один из заговорщиков вышел из вашего дома, не правда ли?  
\- Да. Это была женщина. Она не оставила детей, и с ее смертью одна из ветвей рода Кучики прекратила свое существование. Разумеется, ее родители не вынесли позора.  
\- Сами умерли, или им помогли?  
\- Это не имеет значения.  
\- И правда, а то как знать, не они ли и подстрекали дочь к бунту? А с виду, небось, были такие верные, порядочные старички.  
\- Оставьте же их в покое, они не были виноваты в ее грехе. Никто из пяти семей не знал, что их дети готовят мятеж, и Кучики не были исключением.  
\- Как же ее звали, вашу мятежную прапрабабушку?  
\- Кучики Акико. Имена скрыли от посторонних глаз, в легенде вы их не найдете. Вина легла одинаково на все дома, и король решил, что достаточным наказанием для них станет память о собственном позоре. На нашем роду тоже до сих пор лежит пятно, его нельзя счистить.  
\- Его величество просто ловко сыграл на вашей щепетильности. Ну стоит ли переживать из-за того, что было тысячу лет назад?  
\- Вам никогда не понять этого. Впрочем, вы правы, я отвлек вас ненужными подробностями.  
\- Так отвлеките еще немного. Почему заговорщики - с севера?  
\- Потому что они собирались в северной усадьбе клана Шиба, у стен Руконгая. И еще, возможно, потому, что они приходили туда только по вечерам, когда всходила Полярная звезда.  
\- Интересно, что же они делали в ненастные ночи? Очень увлекательно, но я пока не понимаю, отчего вы решили поделиться со мной такими интимными семейными подробностями. Что мне за дело до ваших предков?  
\- Я хочу предостеречь вас.  
\- Вы снова повторяете это. Ну неужели я так подозрителен?  
\- Вы не понимаете, как постыдны заговоры. Одно предательство влечет за собой другое, остановиться невозможно. Возможно, цели благородны, но заговорщикам никогда не достичь их. В конце концов... им дороги лишь собственные жизни.  
\- Вы несправедливы, нельзя судить обо всех по одному-единственному заговору. Насколько я припоминаю легенду... конечно, на самом деле, все могло быть иначе, и они задумали бог знает какие ужасы... но насколько я припоминаю, они даже не желали убить короля, только низложить.  
\- Они утверждали об этом на допросах. Как знать, как они поступили бы, если б король оказался у них в руках. Его жизнь могла показаться ненужным препятствием.  
\- Но еще они хотели открыть ворота в Руконгай, накормить голодных... не вижу ничего ужасного в этих мечтах.  
\- Бессмысленно. Если убрать границу между Сейретеем и Руконгаем, рухнет все Общество душ.  
\- Вернее, никому не захочется становиться шинигами, если везде и так хорошо. Стимул исчезнет... и на традиции всем будет наплевать.  
\- Как вы грубы.  
\- Так что же, этих северян казнили за одно желание перемен? Не слишком ли строго?  
\- Разве заговорщик не предвидит удачи?  
\- Но не они ли говорили: "Умрем! Ах, как славно мы умрем!"?..  
\- Не они. Вы что-то путаете. Они даже не успели восстать. Кучики Акико попыталась вовлечь в заговор своего жениха, а он донес на нее.  
\- Как же нежно он был в нее влюблен! Не продолжайте, я могу сам сказать, что было дальше. Ее быстренько разговорили, и она во всем призналась и всех сдала. Женщины так плохо переносят боль.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь.  
\- Вот как? В роду Кучики крепкие нервы.  
\- Ее взяли под стражу в первый месяц зимы. Допросы продолжались почти полгода. Все это время ее сообщники оставались в Сейретее, чтобы не навлечь на себя подозрений.  
\- Чудовищно легкомысленные молодые люди, и на что только они рассчитывали?  
\- Не мне судить об этом. Полагаю, они были уверены в ней.  
\- Беспечно, беспечно. Лучше бы они уносили ноги.  
\- В середине лета ее приговорили к смерти.  
\- Наверно, это был такой удар для вашего дома.  
\- Нет, никто не ждал, что ей будет оказано снисхождение. Помилование... помилование было бы еще позорнее.  
\- Не слишком ли суровая кара за одну мысль?  
\- За одну мысль она заслужила это наказание.  
\- Как легко у нас убивают за неправильные мысли в голове... Но что ж постыдного в ее судьбе? Мне кажется, вы хотели рассказать мне поучительную историю, а рассказали трагичную...  
\- В день казни, на скале Сокиоку, она выдала своих сообщников. По-вашему, от этой слабости ее предательство не стало еще отвратительнее?  
\- По-моему, этого следовало ожидать. Она просто испугалась смерти, вот и все.  
\- Нет, не смерти. "То, что она сказала, было сказано ею из страха перед огнем".  
\- Ну, это в протоколах так, а в легенде? Подождите, я сам найду эту страницу.  
\- Вы не там ищете.  
\- Ну и неправда, я нашел, она записана в самом конце. Хм... конечно, тут красивее, послушайте. "Тогда ее привели под Перекладину и поставили так, чтобы она видела лезвие Кикоу и путы на его древке. Ей показали белые оковы и велели крестом развести руки, и она подумала, что ее готовят к казни. Ошейник жег ей горло, но она заплакала горько и назвала имена заговорщиков, ни одного не утаив. Когда же ее свели вниз с помоста и спросили, почему она молчала прежде, она ответила лишь: "Я испугалась огня"".  
\- Да, именно так. Я испугалась огня...

***

\- Хинамори-кун, кажется, эти цветы завяли. Как жаль, они мне очень нравились, а теперь, верно, придется их выбросить.  
\- Но они же... они еще вчера были совсем свежими...  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, рано или поздно они должны были умереть. Я никогда не видел, чтобы срезанные цветы стояли так долго. Не расстраивайся.  
\- Не...  
\- Что такое, Хинамори-кун?  
\- Нет, я просто... я хотела отнести их домой, раз они все равно завяли.  
\- А я их выкинул... ах, прости меня. Я поторопился. Они были тебе так дороги?  
\- Нет... ничего страшного, Айзен-тайчо. Не обращайте внимания. Я сейчас вымою вазу.  
\- Моя бедная Хинамори-кун, я все-таки расстроил тебя. Поверь мне, я вовсе не хотел.  
\- Айзен-тайчо, что вы, совсем нет!  
\- Но я знаю, как загладить мою вину. Я сегодня же принесу сюда новых цветов, еще красивее, и мы опять поставим их на подоконник.  
\- Правда?..  
\- Ну конечно же, правда. Неужели ты думаешь, что я когда-нибудь солгу тебе, Хинамори-кун?

***

\- Вы?  
\- Что-то в вашем голосе подсказывает мне, что вы не рады. Может быть, даже попытаетесь прогнать меня.  
\- Входите.  
\- В чем дело, вы еще не ложились? Сегодня нет луны, и вам нечем любоваться... неужели у вас бессонница? Я знаю парочку отличных способов навеять сон. Хотите, поделюсь с вами?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы еще молчаливее, чем обычно, это пугает меня. А между тем, вы могли бы встретить меня чуть поласковее, ведь я пришел к вам в последний раз. Завтра к вечеру ваша сестра вернется, не так ли?  
\- Она не вернется сюда.  
\- Ну, я имею в виду - в Сейретей. Думаю, и к вам домой она возвратится очень скоро, ее проступок невелик. Вы же, конечно, попросите за нее, вы ее дорогой старший брат...  
\- Смените тему, Ичимару.  
\- Ну-ну, не смотрите на меня так угрюмо. Разве я затронул нечаянно ваши больные места? Тогда позвольте мне загладить вину и исцелить боль. Мне казалось, вам нравится, как я делаю это... тихо и быстро, не оставляя следов...  
\- Не приходите больше. Даже если сестра не вернется в этот дом, не приходите. Здесь вам будут не рады.  
\- Не притворяйтесь, что были мне рады прежде, вы не умеете лгать. Но знаете, я, пожалуй, исполню вашу просьбу. Сам не знаю, что со мной творится. Наверное, вы стали мне надоедать.  
\- Тем лучше.  
\- Но давайте отложим прощание до утра. На улице так темно, и я не найду дороги домой. Забавно...  
\- Что вас забавляет?  
\- Да ничего особенного. Позвольте, я расчешу вам волосы. У нас еще вся ночь впереди.  
\- После. Идите сюда.  
\- Сюда?  
\- Идите ко мне, Ичимару. Вы прекрасно поняли меня.

***

\- Рангику-сан, в тот раз...  
\- А, ну ты вспомнила тоже. Это тайчо виноват, засмущал тебя.  
\- Вы не сердитесь?  
\- А что, похоже на то? Вот смешная, вечно меня боишься. Разве я такая страшная?  
\- Ну что вы, Рангику-сан, я просто... Я хотела вас поблагодарить.  
\- Меня, а за что? Если за цветы, то поздно, благодарности не принимаются, лавочка закрыта. Да ведь и цветы давно завяли.  
\- Нет, только вчера.  
\- Ух ты, долгожители. Ну хоть разок они позвенели?  
\- Нет. Может, они только ночью звенят, как вы думаете? А днем я все слушала, слушала, а они молчали.  
\- Значит, мы их переименуем в китайские колокольчики с вырванными язычками. Длинновато, зато верно.  
\- Вечно вы так, Рангику-сан...  
\- Тихо, не смейся, а то тайчо придет!  
\- Да ну вас!  
\- А что я тебе сейчас скажу... Ты просто прелесть, когда смеешься.  
\- Да ну вас, перестаньте.  
\- Ну честное слово! А знаешь, я вообще-то до тебя ни разу не целовалась с девушками. И сейчас думаю, что, наверно, зря.  
\- Почему? Вы опять шутите, Рангику-сан.  
\- Мне просто понравилось.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Значит, мы обе не в своем уме, как ты думаешь?.. Ладно, поймала, опять шучу. Не надо на меня так испуганно смотреть.  
\- Я вовсе и не испугалась. Вы же на меня не станете набрасываться, верно?  
\- Верно-верно. А что, на улице уже стемнело? Не боишься одна идти?  
\- Нет, Рангику-сан, совсем нет. Это все равно.

***

\- Могу ли я доверять вам?  
\- Могу ли я доверять тебе, Гин?  
\- Ну-ну, мы обменялись любезностями, теперь перейдем к делу? Бедный наш скудельный сосуд, скоро он и вправду превратится в горстку праха.  
\- Неужели тебе на самом деле жаль эту девочку? Надеюсь, что нет, ты сам понимаешь, уже поздно менять наши планы. Ее брат сыграл нам на руку. Я полагал, он не согласится с приговором так легко.  
\- А я вас сто раз предупреждал, что все так и будет. Из него не выйдет заговорщика, он будет подчиняться закону, пока есть закон. Поэтому...  
\- Прежде всего ты хочешь уничтожить законы и освободить его. Как легкомысленно, Гин.  
\- Угадали. Но вы опять приписываете мне чересчур благородные помыслы. Его свобода меня ни капельки не интересует. Мне любопытно посмотреть, как он станет маяться без запретов и ограничений. Отвык он от воздуха, за столько-то лет.  
\- Мне кажется, ты заглядываешь слишком далеко. Видишь ли, одни переживают эпоху перемен, а другие с нею смириться не могут. Приходится их убивать, или дожидаться, пока они не умрут сами. Такой исход, безусловно, предпочтительнее, однако у меня не очень много времени, а Кучики-тайчо может стать слишком серьезной помехой на нашем пути. Очень жаль, но я не могу обещать тебе, что оставлю его в живых.  
\- Ну и зачем вы извиняетесь передо мной?  
\- Я полагал, он небезразличен тебе, но, поверь, приятно слышать, что это не так. Сразу упрощает наше положение. Может быть, если потребуется, ты убьешь его своими руками?  
\- Разумеется. Какие мелочи, Айзен-тайчо.  
\- Я всегда знал, что могу положиться на тебя, Гин. Наш план важнее и выше любых личных пристрастий, не забудь об этом в последний момент.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, у меня отличная память. И оставьте уже в покое Кучики-тайчо, что вы к нему привязались?  
\- Сознаюсь, меня заботили твои отношения с ним. Но теперь, когда мы обо всем договорились, повода для тревоги больше нет, не правда ли?  
\- Возможно, но только одно беспокоит меня, Айзен-тайчо.  
\- И что же это? Скажи мне.  
\- Нас с вами рано или поздно подведет наше невежество. А все вокруг, мне кажется, давно знают весьма простую истину.  
\- С каких пор ты ставишь истины так высоко? Ну что ж, скажи мне ее.  
\- А вы запомните ее с первого раза? Я ведь повторять не стану, а запомнить стоит, она нам еще пригодится.  
\- Если тебе нечего сказать...  
\- О, нет, Айзен-тайчо, не трудитесь прогонять меня, я сам уйду, у меня и времени-то уже нет. А все-таки стоит открыть вам секрет напоследок... Вы знаете? Оказывается, мятеж не может кончиться удачей. 


End file.
